


Love Renewed

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Good Friend Lena Luthor, Kalex, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With her memory altered Alex starts dating Kelly and Kara is forced to watch her girlfriend with another woman.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Love Renewed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, my very first Kalex fic
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

A year ago things had been so different between Kara and Alex, after Alex and Maggie broke off their engagement Alex and Kara had begun to spend more time together. As they spent time together their feelings for one another grew more intense within them both, Kara had been distant lately ever since Alex and Maggie had been engaged. When the engagement ended Kara began to open up more to Alex and Alex was happy to have her Kara back. 3 Months later Alex and Kara’s feelings boiled to the surface and they admitted how they felt for one another but neither of them wanted to act upon it. Kara didn’t want to be with Alex because she was afraid how everyone would see them, afraid that Eliza and the super friends would caste them out because they were supposed to be sisters. Mean whilst Alex’s hesitancy was from years of Eliza in her ear telling her that Kara was her sister.

It took some help from the super friends to finally pushed Alex to act on her feelings, Kara had already admitted that she was in love with her when Alex had admitted how she had felt for Kara. Alex convinced Kara to give them a chance to be together, to allow Kara to go on one date and see how it goes, Kara agreed wholeheartedly to the date and wanted to have a chance to be with Alex, especially with the Super friends encouraging them to go through with it. One date turned into another and another and then another, when another 3 months had passed Alex and Kara finally broke out of their responsibilities as sisters, it took a while for Alex to prove to Kara that she wanted to be with her. Almost as long as it took Kara to prove to Alex that she deserved her and so much more but of course Kara’s love for Alex and her desire to protect her from harm had often left them angry at one another.

It took some time, tears and yelling for them to finally understand what the other was trying to say; they were both scared of losing each other and vowed to respect one another and be there for when they need each other. Alex and Kara continued their relationship, the toughest part came for the 2 of them; Eliza. Telling Eliza had been frightening for both Alex and Kara, Eliza had freaked out when Alex and Kara told her that they had fallen in love, by the end of it Alex was so angry that she lashed out at Kara, Kara burst into tears and flew away and for about a week Alex never saw or heard from her, the only time she had seen Kara was on the news as Supergirl. That was until Alex pulled Supergirl into the training room the one day and Kara and Alex sat down and talked. Alex deeply regretted lashing out at Kara and vowed never to do it again whilst Kara forgave her as she usually did but Alex began to worry that one day she would go too far and not get a chance to say she was sorry. The last thing Alex wanted was to lose Kara or lose the love they have for one another.

Everything went back to normal; Alex and Kara were living together and quite happy in their romance. Kara made sure to carve out some time for Alex with J’onn covering for her as Supergirl, until Haley came and Alex was forced to erase her memory of Kara as Supergirl, everything was erased including their relationship. Alex believed them to be sisters and Kara was forced back into the sister zone, which was 10 times worse than being trapped in the friend zone. Kara at first thought she could handle it, it was merely temporary and then Alex would remember and they were begin again but then ‘She’ came; Kelly Olsen… James’s sister and Kara could not help but notice the flirtation between Alex and Kelly, at first she thought she was imagining it but then she left her apartment one night and saw Alex and Kelly kissing outside.

With Red Daughter stopped Kara had hoped Alex’s memories would come back but her memories never did, now Alex and Kelly were dating, and Kara was forced to watch with a forced smile.

That is how she ended up here.

Game night and Alex and Kelly had teamed up against everyone, Kara sat there opposite them and watched as they whispered to one another and giggled. Kara couldn’t help but remember how that was once her and Alex and now seeing Alex with Kelly was like getting stabbed multiple times with Kryptonite, looking at her cards as everyone waited for her Kara forced a smile and set her cards down “I got to go” she said as she jumped to her feet.

Alex looked concerned as she watched Kara rising to her feet, Kara had been off lately and Alex was worried about her, watching Kara grab her coat Alex jumped to her feet but Lena set a hand on her wrist and smiled “I’ll check on her” she said before she got to her feet and she walked to the door. Lena knew that Alex was the last person Kara wanted to see right now and Kara was her best friend, it was her duty to make sure Kara had a shoulder to cry on. Watching helplessly Alex watched Lena follow Kara out the apartment, unable to stop herself Alex kissed Kelly on the cheek and stood up. Grabbing her jacket she headed to the door and stepped out into the hall, she had expected Kara and Lena to be in the elevator on their way down to the lobby so Alex was about to make her way to the staircase but she came to a stop when she heard the sound of Kara sniffling around the corner from where she was stood, curiosity got the better of her.

Poking her head around the corner Alex saw Kara holding onto Lena tight, the blonde was trembling as she sobbed, her tears falling freely as Lena held onto her tight, giving Kara a shoulder to cry on. Lena and Kara pulled back from one another and Lena picked up Kara’s jacket off the floor, handing it to Kara; Lena smiled as she motioned her head to the nearby elevator “Come on, I’ll treat you to a coffee and you can vent about Alex” she said.

Kara rubbed the tears from her eyes before giggling “Sticky buns?” she asked.

Lena smirked at Kara “Don’t push it” she replied as she nudged her best friend. Kara giggled, pushing out her bottom lip Kara used her most terrifying weapon… the dreaded Kara pout. Lena groaned as she looked away “Curse that pout, should be registered as a lethal weapon” she muttered “Okay, sticky buns”

Kara giggled again as she flexed her arms “These are lethal weapons” she replied.

Lena shook her head “Don’t make me change my mind about the sticky buns” she stated as she walked as Kara bounced on her feet like an overactive puppy, for the first time seeming like her usual self but Lena’s words had Alex curious _‘Come on, I’ll treat you to a coffee and you can vent about Alex’_ the words repeated inside Alex’s head who stood there looking confused. _‘What did I do to make Kara hate me so much?’_ Alex wondered to herself, the thought of Kara hating her twisted her stomach into knots, slipping on her jacket Alex watched and waited as Kara and Lena stepped into the elevator. Waiting for the doors to close Alex moved to the staircase and made her way down to the lobby. Reaching the ground floor Alex opened the door ajar and watched as Kara and Lena stood in the lobby talking.

“I just don’t get it Lena… why haven’t her memories come back?” Kara asked as she paced.

“I don’t know Kara, look let’s go and grab some coffee” Lena said as she grabbed Kara’s hand and dragged her to the entrance, stepping outside together and walking away, Alex waited for a moment before she followed. Alex followed Kara for a while until they reached the coffee house, that was where Alex had come to an end, unable to follow the 2 inside because they would see her and realize she followed them so she waited and watched as Kara and Lena sat there. Kara looked distressed to the point she was close to having a panic attack and Lena was doing her best to comfort her best friend. Kara broke down into tears and Lena shifted to her side of the booth and she pulled Kara into a tight hug, planting a kiss to her best friend’s cheek as she held onto Kara and allowed Kara to cry into her shoulders as they sat there together.

Alex looked at her watch and she lowered her head, she would have to confront Kara about what was going on tomorrow, tonight Kara needed space and right now the last person she needed was Alex… which stung. Alex headed home for the night and sent an apology text to Kelly, stating she was tired and needed an early night which Kelly understood and she had asked if Kara was okay, Alex lied to her and told Kelly that the lost track of Kara and Lena. Alex bid her goodnight to everyone via text she then settled down into bed and fell asleep.

The following morning:

Kara awoke with a heavy groan, laying in bed with her face buried in her pillow, after she had coffee with Lena; Kara had returned home and politely kicked everyone out of her apartment, everyone knew why and understood except Kelly, she was the only one that didn’t know Kara’s secret and would never know about Kara’s secret identity as Supergirl. Lifting her head off her pillow Kara whimpered as she rolled over only to fall off the bed and crash straight onto the floor, another groan followed from the bed as Lena lifted her head up “Coffee… need coffee”

Kara’s eyes flew open and she looked down at herself “Oh thank Rao” she said in utter relief as she lay there on the floor.

Chuckling Kara got to her feet as Lena looked at her confused “Why thank Rao?” Lena asked.

“Thank Rao we’re fully dressed” Kara replied with a giggle as she stood beside the bed.

Lena chuckled as she lay there on the bed “Relief for you maybe, but for me it’s disappointing as fuck” Lena pouted as she pointed to the bedroom door “Coffee… I need coffee” she ordered.

Kara laughed as she turned and headed for the door, wincing as she clutched her head “What in Rao’s light were we drinking last night?” Kara asked as she turned to Lena.

“M’gann gave it to me 3 days ago” Lena replied “Seemed appropriate considering the circumstances” she replied.

“Thanks, I had fun last night” Kara replied as she opened the door and stepped outside.

“Would have been more fun without our clothes” Lena called back but winced as from the terrible hangover “Dying… aspirin… coffee” Kara chuckled as she prepared the coffee before she grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin before taking them into for Lena, setting them aside Kara turned and made her way back into the kitchen.

As Kara returned to the kitchen there was a knock on the door, wincing from the hard knock on the door Kara turned around and headed over to greet whoever it was that was knocking on her door at 7am. Grabbing the door knob Kara twisted it and yanked it open with a gruff “What?” only to freeze when she saw it was Alex “Oh… Alex, sorry I have a bit of a hangover right now” Kara admitted.

“Rough night?” Alex asked curiously “Kelly told me that you kicked everyone out”

“Yeah, Lena brought some alcohol over that M’gann had given to her” Kara replied as she dropped onto the couch face first.

“You look rough Supergirl” Alex smirked as she folded her arms and looked at Kara.

Kara remained motionless as she lay there, a heavy groan escaping her lips “My head feels like a drummer is living in it” the Kryptonian whined and pouted, her eyes closed until they flew open and she lifted her head up off the pillow that her head landed on. Looking at Alex with hope in her eyes Kara sat up “Alex… what did you call me?” she asked, she needed to know if she heard it right of if it was a side effect of her hang over.

Alex lowered herself down and cupped Kara’s face between her cheek “I said Supergirl” she leaned in and her lips met Kara’s, tears flooding her eyes Kara choked back a sob as she slid off the couch and onto Alex’s lap as Alex sat there on the floor, their kiss intensifying as they held onto one another tight, both sobbing as they kissed passionately. Breaking the kiss Alex shook her head and apologized for hurting Kara the way she had by erasing her memory. Kara reignited the kiss as Alex held onto her tight, both unwilling to let each other go, Alex had broken up with Kelly earlier on this morning when she woke up with all her memories restored.

Alex politely threw Lena out of the apartment a moment later, Alex had plans for Kara and the bed and Lena wasn’t invited, Lena didn’t mind though… Alex was not her type and Lena wasn’t one to share.

Neither was Alex.

That day Kara and Alex remained in bed, wrapped tight in each other’s arms.

Alex had already called in for the next 2 weeks and Kara had done the same and got J’onn to cover her as Supergirl.

Alex made sure Kara never wanted to get out of bed,

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Next Supergirl fic will Maggie/Kara


End file.
